Scharfrichter
The Scharfrichter/Scharfrichterin (''Hieran; meaning Executioner)'', are a House Crux law-enforcement agency within the Judicial Department. A Scharfrichter carries out the Emperox’s Punishment once a sentence has been imposed by a Richter or brings a fugitive from the Emperox’s justice in-front of a Richter for indictment. The Scharfrichter order was established in 2901 to provide an enforcement arm of the Hieran Imperial High Court to ensure the effective operation of the judiciary and the integrity of the Empire’s laws. The Scharfrichters are the primary agency for fugitive operations, the protection of officers of the Federal Judiciary, the management of criminal assets and evidence during trial, the operation of the Imperial Witness Program, the Justice Prisoner and Alien Transportation System, and the execution of Imperial arrest warrants. Throughout their history, the Scharfrichters have also provided unique security and enforcement services, including escort security for House Lyra Hekate pop stars and protecting the rights of Church of Humanity, Repentant priests and followers to hold worship services. History The office of the Scharfrichters was created by the Empire’s Sixth Emperor, now known colloquially as The Blood Eagle. She established the Scharfrichter service within House Crux to serve as her literal ‘Executioners of Law’. During her reign, the Scharfrichter order was gifted a set of specially forged mastercrafted blades themed after the Ten Virtues. These were forged by House Reticulum and were used by Scharfrichters during the reign of the Blood Eagle to great and terrible effect. As such, these swords became known as ‘The Eagle’s Talons’. Once the Blood Eagle was dethroned, the Eagle’s Talons were locked away inside a vault, never to be used again, and the Scharfrichter order was reconstituted into its modern form. Scharfrichters, infamous under the reign of the Blood Eagle, grew a new reputation for their fair and just law enforcement work. Under the careful eye of House Crux Richters, Scharfrichters slowly but surely became a trusted and vital part of the House Crux judiciary service. Today, Scharfrichters are responsible for 47 percent of arrests of Imperial fugitives. During the War against the Artificials, Scharfrichters enforced the Synthetic Sedition Order. Between 3184 and 3198, the Scharfrichters conducted Dangerous and Enhanced Synthetic Investigative Strike Team (“D.E.S.I.S.T.”) operations to enact targeted retirements of battle-ready, combat-enhanced, or known dangerous synthetics in specific core worlds of the Empire. In 3196 alone, Scharfrichters retired over 9,800,000 Illegal Synthetics and brought in approximately 39,000 fugitives to face the Empire’s justice. Empire Red Notice List The Scharfrichters also maintain the Empire’s ‘Red Notice’ List, which publicizes the names of wanted persons that House Crux is especially interested in capturing. A fugitive who receives a ‘Red Notice’ will be screened for at every port of call within the Empire. The Red Notice program was established in 2961 in an effort to prioritize the investigation and apprehension of high-profile offenders who are considered to be some of the Empire's most dangerous fugitives. These offenders tend to be career criminals with histories of violence or whose instant offense(s) pose a significant threat to Imperial safety. Current and past fugitives in this program include murderers, sex offenders, major drug kingpins, organized crime figures, seditionists, terrorists, and individuals wanted for high-profile financial crimes. The L.A.W. The Legal Acquisitions Wargroup (“L.A.W.”) was created in 3000, and is a Scharfrichter specially trained and highly disciplined tactical unit. It is a self-supporting response team that reports directly to the Oberster Scharfrichter which is capable of responding to emergencies anywhere in the Empire. Most of the Scharfrichters who have volunteered to be L.A.W. members remain on call 24 hours a day. The L.A.W. also maintains a small, full-time operational cadre stationed at the Stahlmond Academy of Criminal Justice on Hiera’s moon, Khal, where all Scharfrichters meant to receive L.A.W. certification undergo extensive, specialized training in tactics and weaponry. Scharfrichters with L.A.W. status must meet rigorous physical and mental standards. The group's missions include: apprehending fugitives, protecting dignitaries, providing court security, transporting high-profile and dangerous prisoners, providing witness security, and seizing assets. Training Scharfrichters are trained within the confines of Stahlmond Academy of Criminal Justice, located on Khal, where all of the candidates undergo a rigorous training that is meant to prepare them for their duty. Typically, fewer than five percent of qualified applicants are selected for the training, which weeds out 20-40% of all trainees. Richtschwert The executioner’s sword possessed by every Scharfrichter is not a weapon normally used in active combat. Few choose to even carry it with them. It serves to symbolize their duty to the House and the Empire as a whole. One side of the blade is inscribed with “Recht Kommt”, while the other is left up to the individual’s choice - it can be anywhere from their family motto to a particular passage of the Imperial Law. The Longest Day On the first day of every summer, all Scharfrichter trainees who are set to enter active duty are put through extensive trials to prove their worth, and mastery over the skills taught to them. Starting in the early morning, they are put through an entire day of examinations and trials, with little time to rest in between. Those who fail are relegated back to training, while everyone who successfully passes through all obstacles put in front of them is allowed to swear an oath, and begin their service as a Scharfrichter. Category:House Crux